(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a flexible circuit board, and more particularly, to a flexible circuit board having a converter that interconnects a coplanar line and a microstrip line.
(ii) Related Art
A flexible printed circuit board (FPC) is used for interconnecting electronic circuits (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-238883, for example). Pads to which lead pins of a package are connected are formed at opposite ends of the flexible printed circuit board. The pads are formed by coplanar lines, and a microstrip line is formed as a line for connecting the pads together.
In some cases, impedance matching between the coplanar line and the microstrip line may not be established in a position where a connection between these lines is made.